


Kicked Out

by Sammy_Knows_All



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Basically Everyone alive or there, Gen, However Scotts bad, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stydia but make it Besties, This might not have any ships...sorry?, comment for the ship you want, good pack, i'm too tired for this, im not good at updating btw, should i make this a crossover?, this was on wattpad before but im moving it, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Knows_All/pseuds/Sammy_Knows_All
Summary: After the whole Nogitsune possession, Stiles was kicked from the pack by Scott.Read to find out cause I'm just going with the flow!You can comment on the pair u want and the most common one will win!
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25
Collections: Teen wolf fanfic





	1. REALLY SCOTT!?

~~stiles~~  
I know that after the whole Nogitsune thing Scott doesn't trust me anymore, I'm not too sure about the others though. I'd never tell them things about the possession because it hurts just thinking about it. They all think that I can just 'forget about it', like, NO, that's not how these things work! I'm still having trouble thinking and sleeping because of the nightmares and the fact that I KILLED people! That's not an everyday thing for normal Humans! I've seen fear in all of their eyes, all but Scott at least. No, he just looks angry, anger in a werewolf who just lost their anchor by their BEST FRIEND, not a good combination, like, at all! My phone buzzed, bringing me out of my very, very dark thoughts. Oh look, speak of the devil!

1 message (scoot mcool)

Scoot mcool: pack meeting, Derek's, 15 mins. Be there and don't be late!

I only reply with a 'kk'.

Looks like I actually have to get up then. Yay! note the sarcasm. I continued laying bed for like 5 minutes before grabbing my favorite red hoodie and leave. No bother telling my dad bye, he's never here anymore. By the act Scott has had this past couple of weeks, I'll be needing my favorite hoodie, and definitely a few drinks too. Maybe I'll visit my mother and confess all my drunken sins to her. Whatever, out the door we go!

Just a starter chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, please!


	2. I always see, Scott!

It's all stiles POV unless I say so

It takes only about 7 minutes to get to Derek's loft, thank god! If I'm late I'll just get yelled at again! I don't even know why we have pack meetings at Derek's loft anymore, he's not even in Beacon Hills. When I pull up I go straight to the stairs and head up, I stop before his door when I hear voices and my name. "But Scott," that was Lydia. "No! He has to go, I can't act in pity anymore, I never cared for him and I'm done acting like I do! If any of you want to argue you can be Omegas and die! Got it!?" wow Scott, didn't know you loved me so much. After his declaration, I hear a chorus of yesses and yes, Alpha from whoever's all inside. Acting like I heard none of it, I go inside. A shit-eating grin on my face, fake of course, but there. "Alright, at why am I here I haven't heard of any deaths recently?"

"Stiles, maybe you should sit down for this." Wait, why is Chris here?

"No, I'm alright." I take a good look around and see everybody that's normally here plus Chris, Deaton, and hell, even Jackass and Derek! And Breaden. She's here too. "I do have a question though, when did you three get back?" I say pointing at Jackass, Chris, and Derek.

Deaton speaks next, "I'm almost certain you know what's going on here?" He has almost a knowing look on his face, complimented with a sorry look joined with it. Actually, everyone has a sorry look on their faces, except Scott.

"Aww, Deaton. When don't know what's going on? Huh?" I think that may have scared them. Only judging by the small gasp the girls let out. I had to chuckle at that.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, bitch!?"

"You, Scott! I mean I know you're oblivious but come on!? You all really though I didn't see what was happening from the beginning!? No, Scott, I always see everything, that's why I saw Matt was bad, and Jackson was the Kanima, and Gerard was no good, that Lydia was something and not immune, or that I literally TOLD you something was wrong with me while I was possessed, or about Theo, or Donovan, or Miss. Blake, or the twins, or anybody and anything else that I warned you about!"

"Wait! You knew you were going to be possessed!? Why didn't you tell anyone!?"

"I DID CHRIS! The night it happened, I told Scott something was wrong and he ignored me and said I was just looking for attention!"

"I thought you were! That's all you ever do! Ever since your mom died, that's all you've ever done!" There was a long pause after that. A long staring contest, it would've gone longer if it weren't for Lydia.

"PANIC ATTACKS ARE NOT SOMETHING TO PLAY WITH! HE WASN'T LOOKING FOR ATTENTION, HE WAS TRYING TO LIVE! GODDAMN IT SCOTT! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND HIM!"

"And you would?"

"YES! BECAUSE I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT WAS THERE WITH HIM WHEN HIS MOM DIED! I'M SHOCKED HE'S NOT COMPLETELY CRAZY RIGHT NOW! BE AT LEAST THANKFUL THAT YOU WERE ACTUALLY BLESSED TO HAVE HIM IN OUR LIVES!" What?

"You were there?" Oh my god, Stiles! Please don't cry!

"Yes, and I'm sorry you had to see what happened to her."

"I don't need your pity, none of you. I'm gone, Scott. For good. Don't call me when you need the next big bad stopped." I walk out slamming to door extra hard on my way out. I hear Lydia scream she's out too before running after me. I walk a bit slower for her to catch up to me. What can I say? I'll always have a soft spot for my strawberry blonde.

"Stiles!"

"Yes, Lydia?"

"Wait, are you not mad at me?" I laugh. A real laugh, one I haven't heard from me in a long time.

"Lyds, I'm not mad, not at you."

"Umm, okay. Well, Kira brought me here. Can we go to your house and order pizza? Maybe you can convince me to watch Star Wars with you!"

"How about we watch a movie we will both like, yeah?"

"Okay, so that's a yes. Okay, good." She looks so relieved.

"That's a yes, Lydia."

"Yay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry Lydia's the only one he'll forgive so fast. 
> 
> Who else ships stydia?


	3. Stydia bonding time

~~~~stiles~~~~  
When Lydia and I left we went to my house, but not before stopping at the store to get some snacks. Can't forget the snacks. NEVER! We decided that we were going to watch The Notebook, for Lydia, and after we're watching all the Star Wars, yep, for meeeee!

"Stiles?"

"Yes, my strawberry blonde beauty?"

"Haha, get on the bed so we can start the movie." As per usual, her sass slips through her naturally.

"We should have a sass competition with Peter and us," I say before remembering I was just kicked out. "Damn, should've done it before I was exiled."

"Stiles, " she started.

"I'm fine Lyds, can we start the movie?" Not really.

"The only person that wanted you gone was Scott. That why Derek and Jackson came back, to argue that you belong there! Chris and Deaton too!" FUCK, I WANTED TO BE MAD AT THEM! Still not forgiving them, just cause I can. I'm not telling her that though.

"I'll think about them tomorrow, let's get to the movie part." And maybe cuddling, too much to ask for? I think, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Only if you promise me that you'll consider talking to them." Huh, oh.

"Of course, love." I mock with a fake accent. She lightly smacks my chest before starting the movie.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the ending of the movie, Lydia has her head on my chest and my arms are wrapped protectively around her. Since she's asleep and I'm tired I just turn the volume down and close my eyes hoping to get some rest.


	4. I'm gonna do something with his spark!

Third pov

When stiles fell asleep, he had a nightmare. Well, more of a memory.

(Nightmare)

At the age of seven years old (i know he wasn't seven just go along) little Stiles was sitting by his mother's hospital bed whiles she slept, unknown to him she was awake and just waiting for the perfect time to surprise him. The little killer sitting with her and living with her husband. He was going to kill them all, he was going to kill them all, he was going tO KILL THEM ALL! The voices were telling her to kill him before he can cause harm to them all! She didn't understand why her husband said he was her son! She knows that her son! She has to kill him! He's evil! He has the devil's power inside him!

While she was thinking Stiles fell asleep and she took her hand from his and took a look at the clock, 4:36. Noah won't be here for another hour. The nurses won't be back for another thirty minutes.

She carefully sat up, knowing he was a light sleeper, he always has been, and removed herself from the bed. She had used some of the morphine to put in one of his juices (can it work like that?) so she can be awake while he slept. Claudia put one of the two chairs under the doorknob to keep it shut just in case, and used the restraints to tie her son to the hospital bed rails. She got back on the bed to wake her son up. "Mica, Mica, My little Mischief! Wake up for me please!" She called lightly, a mother's tone she hasn't used in a long time.

She watched as her little devil son's eyes slowly fluttered open before he realized that he was held to the bed by cloths. The same cloths that held his mother just hours before.

He didn't pull on them for a long time before he noticed his mother's smile. Sweet, comforting, not hers. "Mommy?" he feels so small.

"Yes, Mica?" No! No! No! She's never this nice! "Baby, why are you scared?" No! No! No! No!

He answers anyway, "Are you feeling better Mama?" He can't yell, he can't be a burden on other people trying to sleep! She doesn't look any better.

"No, Mischief. I don't feel better, but I will soon." Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! "Now, baby, I need you to stay silent okay?" He nods.

She takes her hands up to her eyes and digs her nails in.

She scratches, and scratches, and scratches. 

Over and over and over again.

She speaks, "You need to know my son, your evil! Evil! You killed me!" She scratches faster, deeper.

There's blood everywhere! 

He wants to scream, he wants to escape! 

He's frozen in fear!

He hears someone by the door.

They look in!

They scream!

Doctors, nurses, anybody, they come. 

They can't open the door!

He sees a flash of strawberry blonde hair, he'll remember that for later. 

He sees Mama McCall grab something, she breaks the glass on the door, she reaches in, she opens the door!

He sees black.

(End of nightmare) 

He wakes with a jolt to see the worried eyes of his first love. 

"Stiles? Are you okay?" No.


	5. When he Woke Up . . .

Stiles shot out of sleep screaming no, as if he had finally been able to move after all those years ago of being paralyzed with fear. He had accidentally hit Lydia in the head when she went to ask him if he's alright.

"Stiles! Stiles! Hey! It's okay! It's okay! I'm here! It's okay!" Lydia. He hears the wind outside, and four people breathing? His is uneven, Lydia's is tired, shocked, his dad's is calm but worried. Whoever else doesn't even sound in the room! What!?

"I'm okay. I'm sorry dad, you can go back to sleep. I'm okay." Not really.

"Are you sure?" No.

"Yes." No!

"Okay kid, but only if you promise to try and get more rest." Absolutely not.

"Of course, dad!" Does he really lie this much?

"Love you, son."

"Love you too, dad."

He can hear him walking away from all the way down the hallway and into his room. He turns to Lydia, "I can hear someone outside!" 

"What? But you don't have supernatural hearing!" No shit!

"I know!" 

They hear the window slide open and in comes Jackass. "You smell weird."


	6. What. The. Fuck.

Recap:

"What? But you don't have supernatural hearing!" No shit!

"I know!" 

They hear the window slide open and in comes Jackass. "You smell weird."

-I-need-sleep-send-help-

His automatic response is 'And your face is weird' obviously. The funny thing was all he got was a worried face in return.

"Uhhhh... Jackson? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay!? Stiles have you seen yourself! And don't think I didn't hear what you said about hearing me!"

"Stiles..."

"Huh?" Why are they acting so weird?

"Your eyes..."

He jumps up and runs into his bathroom and looks in the mirror to see he has red eyes and red veins? up his neck and on one side of his face. 

"What! The! Fuck!?"

Lydia and Jackson come running into the bathroom and Lydia says, “Yeah...that!” 

“Yes, and I repeat myself, What! The! Fuck?!”

“Do you want to go to see Deaton?”

“Why the fuck would we go to see him? Just to get more riddles?!” Thank you, Lydia!

“See, she gets it.” 

“Yeah, well I didn’t know! I just came back like, five hours ago!” How long has he been asleep? 

“Okay, okay. Stiles? What do you think we should do?” How the hell am I supposed to know? 

“Uhh... Ignore it? How am I supposed to know what to do Lydia?”

“Because you’re the smart one!” Since when!?

“Stiles? Do you feel any different? Like irritable?” No…?

“Not irritable, per sé…” Just, you know, like there’s fire in his blood, is that bad?

“Per sé!? What the fuck does that mean, Stiles?”

“It meeaannss, I’m not angry, or irritable, it just feels like there’s a kind of fire running through my veins. That’s all. And it’s starting to go away anyway, dude.” Not a lie. 

“Okay, how about right now we go to bed, because I know we're all tired, then I research what I can?” He just wants to sleeepp!

“Are you sure?” Very.

“Yes!” 

“Okay...” Thank you!

All three of them lay down in Stiles' bed, Lydia clutching his chest, and Jackson curled up protectively around both of them. And if Noah walks in looking for Stiles after hearing the news from Derek, and takes a picture, nobody has to know.

Okay, soo... I know this sucks, but to be fair I wrote it at 12:17 am after 3 days of no sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soo... I know this sucks, but to be fair I wrote it at 12:17 am after 3 days of no sleep


End file.
